Under the Mistletoe
by 21stCenturyDragonRider
Summary: Christmas time is here in Auradon, but Evie's not feeling the joy so Carlos goes to comfort her.


**Christmas time! Here's a little Carvie to celebrate!**

Lights strung around the trees. The sound of laughter filled the air. It was Christmas time in Auradon. A lot of the students went home to visit their parents, but a few of them stayed while their parents came to them instead. Ben hosted a party on Christmas night in the school courtyard. He asked Mal to cast a spell that would make the area where the party would be warmer than the real temperature which was around 50°. There were tables and chairs set up and two tents lit up by a few lanterns inside. One of them held the food and the other had blankets and pillows set up across the ground (with something underneath) for. Lonnie and Doug were the only ones in the group who weren't there because they went to visit their parents like the majority of the students.

Carlos took a sip from his hot apple cider as he observed everyone at the party. Mal was talking to Ben and his parents over by the food tent. Jay and Audrey were caught under the mistletoe...for the fifth time...and started kissing. Yuck. Carlos looked over at Jane, who was sitting at one of the tables listening to her mother talk to Cinderella. And Chad was presumably inside the cozy blanket and pillow tent MirrorTiming Lonnie.

All seemed to be going well until Carlos's gaze landed on Evie, who was leaning against a tree. She didn't seem too happy. Her eyes were glued to something by the tents. Carlos followed her gaze but didn't see anything interesting. When he looked back, Evie was gone.

He looked around and finally spotted her walking to the dorms. Carlos was about to follow her, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Carlos. We're about to play a game. Wanna play?" Jay asked.

"I'll join you guys later. I have to uh, check on something," Carlos said.

Jay shrugged and walked away. Carlos then set his drink aside on one of the tables and went after Evie.

Once he stepped out of the magic shield Mal cast, he suddenly felt really cold. As he walked through the grassy courtyard, he was glad there were lights planted on the ground so he could see. When he was inside the dormitories, he spotted Evie leaning against a wall in one of the many halls.

"Evie? You left the party. Is everything okay?" Carlos asked, waking up to the blue-haired girl.

Evie looked up, surprised. She didn't think anyone would follow her.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I just needed to get away for a little while," Evie answered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Carlos asked, now standing in front of her.

Evie stared at him, wondering if she should tell him what's bothering her. The more she stared at his warm, brown eyes, the more she felt like telling him as much as she didn't want to. They were just so trusting. She finally gave in and told him.

"Everybody seems to have someone. Mal has Ben. Jay has Audrey—who do I have?" Evie asked.

Carlos wanted to say himself, but he thought it'd be weird. Evie doesn't feel that way about him.

"Doug?" Carlos suggested.

"We broke up a couple weeks ago," Evie said.

"Oh. Sorry," Carlos apologized.

"It's okay. These things happen," Evie said.

"W-why are you talking about having someone anyway?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. I see all these couples and I start to feel lonely," Evie said.

"Why would you ever feel lonely? You have your friends," Carlos said.

"Yeah, but they're all busy spending time with their loved ones. And my mom is on the Isle and there's no way I can call her or anything," Evie explained. "I mean, I know they care about me. I'm just saying it'd be nice to have a boyfriend."

"Well, you're not the only one alone," Carlos said, referring to himself.

"Do you ever think about wanting someone?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. Loads of times. But then I realize I'm too busy for a girlfriend with school and all," Carlos answered.

"Right," Evie said quietly, a little disappointed.

There was a long silence between the two. Evie's eyes were glued to the floor while Carlos' were on her. He's never seen her like this before. It was kinda depressing. He then noticed her jacket. It was dark blue with fur along the hood part. It looked good on her. Even when she's sad.

"Are you sure you actually want a boyfriend and not just because you see everyone else in a relationship?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. I do actually want a boyfriend," Evie answered, slightly annoyed. "I want to be happy."

"Evie, you don't need a man to feel happy," Carlos said.

"But what if I want a man?!" Evie shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "What if I want someone to hold me and keep me warm? And someone to make me smile when I'm feeling sad, and he'll do things that I like doing with me."

Evie stopped as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Wow. That sounds...great," Carlos said quietly, intrigued by Evie's words.

Evie sniffled. "Look at me. I'm crying. This is so stupid," she said.

"It's not stupid. I think it's wonderful that you want a guy who could do all those things. And you definitely deserve it," Carlos replied.

Evie stared at the floor. Carlos didn't know what else to do but to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. Evie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as well. They stayed like that for a while. By that time, Evie had stopped crying. Carlos' eyes wandered around, eventually looking up at the ceiling. He smiled when he saw a mistletoe hanging above them.

"Hey, look. We're under the mistletoe," Carlos said.

Evie looked up. She wanted to laugh. How did she not notice that before?! When her eyes found their way to Carlos, she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You wanna?" Carlos asked.

"I guess we have to," Evie replied.

Evie moved her hands to lightly grip his shoulders. They both hesitated for a moment since they were just friends. Then they slowly leaned in. When their lips touched, it felt like Christmas but 100 times better. Even though it already was Christmas. Carlos felt something inside him. Evie did, too. It felt like...a spark. They both pulled away slowly, staring at each other's eyes.

"Evie, I need to tell you something," Carlos said.

"Go ahead," Evie replied.

"I-I really like you," Carlos admitted.

Evie smiled. "I know. I really like you, too," she said.

"You're not just saying that because we kissed, right?" Carlos asked.

Evie giggled. "No. I mean it," she answered.

"How long?" Carlos asked.

"A while. You?" Evie asked in return.

"I lost track," Carlos answered.

Silence once again filled the air. The two stared at each other, smiling in each other's arms. When Carlos finally snapped back into reality, he remembered the party that was going on outside.

"So, uh, do you wanna go back to the party?" Carlos asked.

"Actually, I'd rather stay here. Under the mistletoe," Evie replied, her voice smooth and low.

Carlos smirked, then tightened his grip on Evie's waist as their lips collided once again. Bless the man who put that mistletoe there.


End file.
